Chills in Summer
by Werbena
Summary: AU. Odinson family runs a successful business. In order to expand it, they organize a meeting with possible allies. Some things go horribly wrong during the weekend and new, serious problems arise. Mostly humor and mystery but it's hard to separate these two from romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it. **

'How was your day, son?' Frigga's voice was a bit longing. Maybe their last visit at parent's house was longer ago than he thought. On the other hand, the workload was overwhelming and his mother's innocent jokes about grandchildren were a little bit too much to bear right now.

'I appreciate your concern, but it's only ten in the morning. Two to ten in the morning, to be precise.'

'And you want me to believe that you didn't do a single thing? Loki, I know you all too well.'

Odinson sighed. Quietly, because even though he didn't like when his mother was irrational, he knew and appreciated her motivation.

'Right. But I have to warn you, it's both painfully boring and drastic. It's your last chance to withdraw.'

None response came through the phone, so Loki wasn't successful enough to discourage his loving mother from her small attempts on updating on his everyday life.

'I got up at an ungodly hour. Went jogging, about ninety minutes or so. And before you ask – I was wearing all the proper clothes to prevent illness, not a single dog chased me, I didn't meet anyone interesting and didn't lose my keys, credit cards, left shoe or anything of sorts. After returning to my gloomy bachelor pad I took a shower, ate my breakfast as any other good little boy, dressed up like a model for Wealthy Man In Search Of Good Wife Magazine…'

'I'm still not over your last prank for April Fools. Don't try my patience with mentioning this fictional abomination of a tabloid.'

'Right. I apologize once again, mother. Though I still claim it was one of my better ideas. Shirtless Thor on the cover, shirtless and in swimming trunks Thor inside, few classy pictures of myself… Oh, that deadly silence is a clear message to my prankster soul to cease its dreams. At least for few more minutes. Where were we? Ah, I locked the door to my apartment, mind you, I always do that. Then I drove to office without a single traffic law violation. And here I am, sitting behind big, wooden desk which is probably worth more than I would be ever willing to pay from my own funds and I'm talking to my mother. End story.'

'Loki, what is wrong?'

'Nothing. I was just answering to all possible questions you might have asked me. It's making conversations into monologues, but it also gives the speaker some new perspective.'

'Well, have it your way. I hope it's nothing serious and that after a while you'll be willing to speak sincerely with me.'

'I'm sorry mother.' he closed his eyes and rested his head against leather chair 'It's getting really busy here, but I promise that after closing the deal with Stark I will visit you and…'

'Mr. Odinson, your father called.' Loki's secretary, Judith, spoke via intercom.

'I've got to go. Thank you for the call, mother. And please don't worry, everything is under control.' he lied smoothly, but it was all for the best now.

'Mr. Odinson, your father would like you and your brother to meet with him in a quarter.'

'Thank you, Judith. Has my brother confirmed it?'

'He is not in his office, Sir. Also, he is not picking up his mobile.'

Loki sighed. Back to that path again. And it was supposed to be such a peaceful day.

'Right. Thank you, Judith.' apparently, the younger brother once again had to fetch the older one from confines of R&D, just three floors down from his office.

But there were also some perks.

When his brother's teen – like infatuation began and need to pay close attention to Thor's whereabouts arose, there seemed to be a boon for whoever decided to collect 'prince' from R&D.

The Head of Department's assistant. Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Darcy Lewis and her amazing… Well, maybe even more than amazing, especially in clothes she preferred to wear. Business casual? Everything but casual.

When Loki saw her after getting off the elevator, she was sitting behind her desk and typing. Also, she was trying to lose any connection to here and now with a little help of her iPod.

Odinson wanted to tease her about company's policy on not being able to hear a phone call while at workplace, but lovely cleavage of her blue blouse was far too distracting. Silky article of clothing in one of his favorite shades appeared to be more suitable subject for some slight mocking.

Before Head of Legal Department managed to open his mouth, his ears picked up on conversation behind the closed door. And laughter. Oh yes, Thor's voice was as loud as a thunder. Perhaps parents had some kind of epiphany on their side when choosing names, not only power of long family tradition.

'Yep, officially going deaf. Please, Jane, look through the pretence and appreciate the externals. Jump the bones of our fair knight on a shining motorbike or in a cute sports car on rainy days and end my misery. Hell, I'll betcha he paints it white if you tell him so.' melodic murmuring was interrupted with a small gasp 'Hold the phone. Jump his bones wherever you like, but allow me to be at least one hundred feet away. Make that two hundred and with three thick brick walls separating little ol' me and your love suite.'

Loki officially classified this speech as the biggest highlight of Thor's awkward courtship.

'I'm in trouble, am I not?' she asked sheepishly, slowly lifting up her eyes to him 'I am VERY sorry, Mr. Odinson. I thought I was completely alone and it was unacceptable and I can honestly promise…'

'That you do that again the next time I have to collect my insuffrable sibling from your boss' office.' Loki was smiling genuinely and praising whatever good luck he had that Darcy was rather secluded from the rest of the staff and wasn't aware of his reputation among coworkers. Or maybe it was just the matter of her working at TNR Corp. for just few months. Either way, she probably wasn't warned that he was one cold, condescending prick of a manager. Due to which, she was treating him with respect but also with a lot of… normality. Similar maybe to the way which young niece speaks to one of her parents' younger brother. Not so young niece and definitely younger uncle. Huh.

'Pardon?'

'I hope you will keep up with your creativity because I have a strong feeling that frequency of my appearances next to the core of the problem is going to rise. Rapidly.'

'Tell me about it. Mr. Odinson. It was pure luck I managed to talk to Jane just after getting here, because Prince Charming, I mean Thor, I mean Mr. Odinson, waltzed right in before nine. And I really, really would prefer NOT to go in there because I don't want to be traumatized for life. Or sacked for interrupting our future CEO's. I'm sorry, it was uncalled for. Mr. Odinson is your brother and…'

'Though he surely is, I would be even harsher with my words. I trust your discretion and I hope this conversation will remain between just the two of us. But even if you are not gossiping and R&D's Head's office is not in the middle of a busy town square, people have already started talking. While I don't give much care to office chitchats this little issue can be potentially problematic.'

'I won't say a word about this. I swear.'

'I say, for a moment there you resembled of a Medieval fair maiden giving an oath. Rather appealing view.'

Darcy smiled widely.

'Why thank you, my prince. Shall I fetch thy brother from his lady's chamber?'

'Alas, no. I wouldn't like to expose you to some dreadful sights, for example my brave brother fighting with a stapler or trying to decipher Miss Foster's development strategies. Let's go in together, if something troubles thy there is always my chivalry to hide behind.'

Miss Lewis giggled.

They stood in front of the door, whispered 'On the count of one, two…'

'…three…' said the shorter intruder not trying to hide her shock.

'Thor… While I admire your physical strength I do suggest to put Miss Foster back on the floor. I'm not judging any activities of two willing, adult parties behind the closed door but father wants to see us. And I will not supply any excuses because this WILL BE all your fault if we're late.'

Older Odinson's face was turning more and more red and Loki was sure it had nothing to do with holding Jane Foster in the air. With his two hands just under her backside.

'We were just…' mumbled Thor, gently putting his lovely burden on the carpet.

'Yes, we were looking for…'

'Of course you were, Miss Foster. My brother will return to helping you look for whatever you need as soon as it's possible. For now, have a nice day. Miss Foster. Miss Lewis.'

'Mr. Odinson.'

* * *

In the empty elevator Thor was trying to get rid of colour from his cheeks. Without immediate success.

'Say it.'

'Say what?' Loki was honestly not to say anything. At least anything not related to charming Miss Lewis and her preference in colours and fashion.

'That I'm acting like a teenage hormone ridden idiot. Or that it's pathetic. And that you have to cover for me all the time and that I'm irresponsible.'

'I have nothing further to add.' younger Odinson smiled lightly 'Just to clarify: I would never say your infatuation is pathetic. Strange, maybe. Impossible to understand also, because I can't imagine what you two discuss when you clearly don't understand the half of things she's working on. I don't care what employees gossip about in the bathrooms because it's probably still nicer than anything they could come up about me. But if it becomes a threat to the company…'

'You will take course.'

'I won't defend your course of action before our father.'

'Fair. And by the way – now the first of top ten most popular gossips is that you have some serious kink. Like bondage or even…'

'Well, it can be considered as some kind of improvement. I can't say I miss being thought as a "still in a closet gay with a serious kink and possible mommy issues. Our mother is far too good to be disgraced by such triviality, but I hated when they were whispering about it.'

* * *

'We have to make it discreet and quick.' Odin looked at two men sitting in front of him on leather armchairs.

'So anything public is off. No restaurants, conference halls, golf clubs, yacht clubs. My apartment is too small to host this meeting. It would be like a sleepover with college buddies, including ordering pizza, drinking warm beer straight from the can and not enough space on the floor to put sleeping bags.'

'My apartment is also out of the question. Not to mention, there are far too many people with mobile phones in the area. One kid can jeopardize our plans if he puts a seemingly innocent video on a website.' Loki looked at his brother 'Maybe we could use the mansion?'

'Quite obvious and good option.' Odin agreed 'And in that case we can make it seem more… casual. I know that Stark will bring along his most trusted co – worked, Doctor Bruce Banner. Not to mention very high probability of Virginia Pott's presence. No one can blame her for keeping a close eye on a man with Stark's reputation.'

'There goes the guest house. I would prefer to be kept as far as possible from Stark's nocturnal activities.' Loki's face was exaggeratedly disgusted.

'I want you to invite a few people to make it seem more like a friendly meeting over the weekend.' Odin looked at Thor 'Trustworthy people and preferably male.'

'I can call Steve and Clint. Will they be suitable?'

'Wise choice.'

'I second that. Clint will probably win every single poker game and Steve is my personal candidate to make Stark suffer.' younger Odinson's eyes were shining like green gems 'Anyone else?'

'Yes, there will be a special guest, our silent third investor. Miss Natasha Romanoff.'

Respectful silence was the only answer to that statement.

'Good to know. We need to brace ourselves before the man – eating ruthless businesswoman arrives. Maybe it would be wise to have more female participants?'

'If I'm not mistaken you are both single, Loki.'

'True, but Thor is making some small attempts on poaching.'

Older Odinson's face turned pink above his beard. His father was lightly amused but definitely not surprised.

'Pray tell?'

'Well, it's nothing right now. Nothing serious.'

'An intelligent woman will be a good addition to this meeting. Invite Miss Foster.'

Neither of Odin's sons commented on his suspiciously vast knowledge.

'But there is no more room in the guest house.' Loki's voice was as innocent as during negotiations with hostile company's representatives 'Stark plus one, Romanoff, Barton… And I forgot Rogers, who would have to sleep in guest room upstairs.'

'There are plenty unused rooms in the mansion. Your mother will have them prepared on time, the new maid is very efficient.'

'When is the party?'

'On Friday in three weeks' time. I plan to have guest stay until Sunday.'

'Very well, I will call Steve and Clint today.'

'If I may suggest…' Loki was more pensive than usual 'Miss Foster would probably feel more comfortable if a chaperone of sorts was invited too. It would make it clear that she is not expected of anything more than a short visit on clear, friendly terms.'

'I see.' Odin looked at his older son 'What do you say to that, Thor?'

Older Odinson clear relief was painted all over his face.

'Excellent idea, brother! Do you have someone particular in mind? Someone trustful enough to be included in this meeting?'

'Perhaps… I'm not quite positive it will be possible. But we can try Miss Lewis, Miss Foster's assistant.'

'Of course! They know each other for years, she's more like a friend to Jane than a worker. She will go.'

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.'

'You wouldn't?' Odin gave a knowing look to Loki. Damn, father didn't fall for that.

You win a few, you lose a few.

* * *

When Odinson returned to his office, Judith said something about receptionist but he was too distracted analyzing possible strategies for the upcoming meeting.

'Forgive me, I wasn't paying attention. What was that you were saying?'

'I've said that a letter to you was delivered to our reception desk, Mr. Odinson.'

Loki slowly closed the door.

Plain white envelope was waiting on the pile of files on the right.

It looked like all the previous ones, but it could be anything. An old acquaintance from school. Invitation to an exhibition. Invoice to be paid. Some stupid ads. Anything.

But when he saw elegant handwriting all hope was lost.

Angrily he opened the envelope. Inside was just one sheet of paper. The same elegant letters were used to form a short message but it was more than enough.

_'You bastard, making yourself comfortable among people who are not related to you? Face it and leave before they throw you out. Sincere friend.'_

Loki crushed the letter in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it. **

**Thank you so much for the favs and follows. J**

* * *

The beginning was easy to miss.

Even Darcy, being in the middle of things, wasn't quite certain about the day.

But if she had to choose, she would say it was about two hours after Loki collected his brother from R&D.

The phone on her desk rang.

'Research and Development's Head's Office. Darcy Lewis speaking, how can I help you?'

'Hello Darcy.' Thor's voice was very clear and maybe just a bit too loud 'I've already called Jane and I've asked her not to spill the beans. I wanted to do it myself.'

'Lucky beans.'

Odinson laughed.

'I see why he suggested you. Tell me, are you free from Friday to Sunday in three weeks' time?'

Vision of weekend overtime struck Darcy painfully. Maybe Loki was cross with her and that inhuman cruelty was his idea of perfect revenge.

'And if I don't have any plans?' she said cautiously.

'Well, you do now.' Thor was so happy with himself that it showed even via phone 'I officially invite you for a weekend at my parents' house. There will be a formal dinner, so you need an evening dress. And we expect six other guests, except you and Jane, so don't be surprised.'

'I'm just surprised you want me to attend. Am I supposed to be somebody's plus one? Ah, I get it. You need a chaperone.'

Slightly guilty silence was all the proof Darcy needed.

'OK, count me in.'

'Really?! I'm so grateful. I promise, you will have great time – excellent food and drinks and a swimming pool. I got it right that you often swim, don't you?'

'Got me there. I officially accept your kind offer and let me just say that a private pool made my day.'

'Great. Thank you so much, Darcy.'

'Don't mention it, Mr. Odinson.'

'Thor.'

'Thor. Sorry, I called you by your first name when your brother was here and it didn't seemed right.'

'You know I don't mind.'

'It still feels a bit awkward.'

'Even the company's policy allows that.'

'In that case I wonder why not a single person dares to call your brother "Loki".

'Excellent question. Maybe you can write a doctorate on it?'

'Tempting. Is there anything else I can do for you?'

'That's all, Miss Lewis. Thank you.'

'I see what you meant. When you call me by my last name I feel alienated. As if you liked me even less than now.'

'Darcy, I… Sorry, I have another call. See you later.'

'I'm sure you will.'

For the first time since she started working in TNR Corp. she wanted to have a coworker in the same room. It would be great to have someone to bet on how much time will it take fair prince to wonder in Jane's office again. Unfortunately, even if they were practically friends, Doctor Foster was out of the question in this harmless pastime. Miss Lewis wouldn't put a little cheating past her boss.

* * *

After few days, including a peaceful weekend, weather decided to play dirty and provided rain.

Darcy was lucky enough to keep a small umbrella in bottom drawer of the desk but the idea of getting out for lunch didn't seem to be tempting. And because take aways in the area were ridiculously overpriced or not exactly tasty, the only option left was company's cafeteria. Food was decent, prices in range of every single worker, including janitorial staff but it was also crowded. And there was no better place to get familiar about up – to – date office gossip. For Darcy, who dealt only with phone calls and outside visitors plus few VIPs from the top of TNC, it could be like a walk in the swamp. Hooray for Jane, brilliant scientist and not so social Head of R&D who preferred to keep all possible contacts to e – mails. Thor was an exception but Darcy had a strong feeling that prince charming usually got what he wanted. And now he was making some attempts on playing a fair maiden and a blonde knight scenario.

When Darcy got to cafeteria it was already buzzing with voices. When she saw the long line to the counter she thought about withdrawal, but it seemed that the queue was constantly moving. And her hawk – like vision, with a little help of glasses, spotted a familiar tall figure just two people from her.

A possibly friendly face was worth standing in the chow line. Maybe they could eat at the same table unless there was a VIP room hidden somewhere in the back. And provided he even remembered her and was in a mood for sharing space with some assistant.

'…Bullshit!'

'I'm not making it up! It's all true!' two women between her and Loki were chatting loudly, trying to hear each other over the noise in the cafeteria. 'My friend works with a guy who used to sit in the same room with a chick who knows another gall and she says she saw it with her own eyes. And let me tell you, he likes things rough.'

'Like how "rough"? Bend over my knee and be a good little secretary?'

'More rather "Bend me over your knee and punish me for all my nasty deeds as Head of Legal and far more"'

Darcy couldn't believe her ears. And she admired Loki's self – control, because the only visible reaction to all these words was a slight change in his posture. He got his back straight and his movements seemed tenser.

'I've heard that he is so jealous of his brother that he once fired a girl just because she called him "Thor". And the official version was that she was incompetent. Sure, she had to be thick not to close her mouth near Mr. Gloomison. But to kick her out for something like that? Pure cruelty.'

'Forgot to tell you. The word is that he found himself a new chew toy. Some chick from R&D. They say he gets to her office few times a day. Nobody is allowed to get in then and girl's boss is too afraid of him even to squeak. Pretty new development. How long before he gets bored, how do you think?'

'Two, maybe three days. They say he's not stalling. And he is too smart to give a single chance for sexual harrasement suit. Though if this photo from his graduation, the one on the website is accurate… I wouldn't mind to have a roll on my desk with him.'

'Sure, maybe you would be lucky enough to get promotion instead of getting redundant.'

When they started laughing and Loki's skin just above the collar started to change colour, Darcy decided to do something. He could scold her later, now she was too outraged to leave it be. Besides, she was not above teaching these two a lesson, not only because they compared her to a sexual first aid kit.

She moved pass them, put one hand on Odinson's shoulder and smiled as widely as she could, given her present state of mind.

'Darcy?'

'Hi there, handsome.' She spoke clearly and firmly. 'Thanks so much for waiting. I know it's raining and all, but maybe we could go out? There's this new restaurant, two blocks from here, I've heard they have excellent duck.'

Loki looked at her with a trace of surprise but he quickly schooled his face.

'Why of course, no day like today. I'll just call Judith and ask her to notify them in advance.'

'Good move.' She praised, hugging closely to his right arm. 'Magic of Loki Odinson's name will get us the best available table.'

'Only the best for you, Darcy.'

They turned slowly. Loki put her hand over his forearm and after giving a short glimpse to two embarrassingly red women in front of them, Head of Law Department and his plus one left the cafeteria.

'How 'bout that?' asked faintly one of the gossip girls 'Did they hear enough to… you know, make a complaint?'

'Don't know. But I don't want to talk about it either.'

* * *

Loki took his mobile from inside pocket of jacket. Darcy decided it was her cue to leave, because making him uncomfortable after this incident was just so wrong…

'You don't need to get the umbrella.'

'Pardon?'

'Judith, please call "Birds of Paradise" and ask them for a table for two. Today, right now, actually. I will be back in one hour. Thank you.'

'You don't have to… I mean, I was just improvising and… Were they just careless or borderline cruel, telling all these things literally behind your back?'

'Thor usually deals with the public, which is convenient for me. I always preferred to do my work and as they say, keep a low profile. It's quite possible that lots of people in this building wouldn't recognize me without both father and brother at my side.' He called the elevator and looked at Darcy. 'I am indebted to you and therefore the least I can do is to invite you for a meal. For the record, I apologize for unintentionally making you a victim of our inside gossip mill. I promise the lunch will be perfectly friendly and free of innuendos. I believe we both had more than enough of that for one day.'

Seeing him loose some of the tension made her smile.

'That can be hard. You know, I have a serious reputation as a chew toy which needs to be maintained.'

'Does disciplinary dismissal of those two babblers satisfies you? Or should there be a corporal punishment for their crimes?' he was pretending to be all professional, like he just hadn't been in the one of the nastiest situations person can land.

'I must say, you took it like a champ.'

'Believe me, after all the stories I've heard, they were rather unimaginative.'

'Could you fill me in?'

'With the details or with tasty duck a'la orange?'

'You're the boss, you choose. But my suggestion would be both. And maybe something extra, I have to cease the day, you are so volatile.'

'You're worst then them.'

'You're not so bad also. And by the way, can I keep calling you by your first name?'

'By all means.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it. **

'You want me to go WHERE?' Darcy was almost certain she was having some serious problems with her ears. Or a bad case of vivid imagination.

'Please, it will take an hour or so. You're the only one I trust.'

'Really?'

'One hundred percent. Not only you will prevent me from buying totally hideous dress but also you won't be jealous if I find something really cool. Plus, you won't call Daily Gossip or whatever their name is and our dinner won't be compromised.'

'Your what?'

'Did I forgot to tell you?' Jane was trying to impersonate a five – year – old, including big, innocent eyes of a girl who ate the cookie and blames the cat.

'Obviously. I'm surprised you remembered about it without me penciling it in your schedule and three reminders.'

'I should probably feel offended but I'm too happy and you're… just you.'

'Now I should feel offended, Doctor Foster. But I'm just me and therefore above such mundane emotions. We go straight after work or you give me some time to flee and leave two lovebirds alone?'

'Loki said you would try it, so we come prepared.' Ah – hah, the five – year – old impersonator even had some cookie crumbs on her chin.

'Great. Third big surprise in less than ten minutes. Anything else up your sleeve? Whose my Secret Santa this year?'

'It's June, Darcy.'

'Almost July, but you're surprisingly correct.'

'That's insulting.'

'That's emphasizing your genius. Thor is the first man in years to keep you close to world here and now. I guess it must be something special about him after all. Not that I don't appreciate nicely cut guy, but it seems rude to think about your future husband and my hopefully future CEO in these terms. Don't you agree?' Miss Lewis really wanted to show her perfectly casual feelings towards opening possibilities.

'Darcy, you're blabbering.'

'And therefore you want me to go straight home, in like, three minutes?'

'Not a chance. And if someone calls me, put it through unless…'

'Yeah, yeah, unless you are tutoring prince charming about your field of work.'

'Exactly.'

Darcy wondered for the umpteenth time what was exactly correlation between keeping the job despite her big mouth and the fact that over the years Jane became more the closest friend than a boss. Well, when they met they both needed a friend, so it was just lucky things went smooth.

* * *

Thor and Loki sat in a café next to the shop recommended by their mother. The ladies encouraged them not to waste time lurking in the changing room and Jane promised to call when they came to the final decision.

Darcy on the other hand promised sending pictures of the worst designs.

After ordering two coffees, Thor gave his brother a knowing smile.

'Yes?' Loki preferred to come straight to business. At least with his sibling.

'You know very well what I'm about to ask.'

'Funny, you've never struck me as someone believing in telepathy. Because I don't know what you're up to and have a serious reputation to maintain, I prefer to keep my cards close to my chest.'

'Darcy.'

'Lewis. Your sweetheart's PA. Pleasant exterior and nicely sarcastic interior.'

'Stop beating around the bush, Loki. They say in the office that you two…'

'Have a very dark romance involving potential sexual harassment suit, mobbing in the workplace, disturbing pet names and long dates in the confines of my secret room of naughty – naughty.'

'For a guy immune to gossips your knowledge is surprisingly vast.'

'Flattery will get you nowhere. Besides, Darcy and I had a rather unpleasant, first – hand sample of what people think and I would be more than glad to fire idiots responsible for including her into this mess. I haven't done it yet, but I am a patient man who can wait long enough for obtaining a legitimate reason and thoroughly verifying his suspicions. Let's leave this matter for the time being. Humor me. Tell me something about R&D that I don't already know.'

'They're working on a new telecommucations project. The Bifrost. Jane's very excited, when it operates it will change our lives completely. World – scale revolution, like the first telephone but so much more!'

'I'm quite relieved you actually listen to her. Whose idea was it to name it like that?'

'Jane's.'

'And it had nothing to do with our lovely family tradition of naming children after characters from Norse myths?'

'I might have a little input, but I didn't encourage Doctor Foster per se.'

'Of course. Her presence at our super secret meeting is also accidental? Because it just so happens she is not only the head of R&D but also a genius in her field. And you were taken aback by her spirit, knowledge and competence, not by mesmerizing eyes and whole infatuating rest? And let me guess, it was too perfect opportunity to miss – present Miss Foster to Mother and get her blessings.' Loki's voice was harsher than he intented.

Thor looked at him pensively.

'I wish I knew why are you acting like that. It's not jealousy, you were never interested in Jane. Darcy is coming to the party and a little birdie told me you manage to have a coffee or even a lunch together every now and then… What makes you act this way? We will make this deal with Stark and make father proud, don't worry.'

'It's not that.'

'So what is it? Tell me. If you can't trust your brother it means the Ragnarok came.'

'I need more time to sort it out. I promise to answer all your questions later, but now, I would really like to know the answers myself.'

'As you wish, Loki. Remember you can always count on me.'

'Always.'

Loki's phone beeped twice.

'It appears we underestimated ladies. It took them less than twenty minutes to pick up dresses.'

'Wanna bet Darcy's blue?'

'Thor, for a love struck prince you seem to acknowledge more than anyone would expect.'

'Learnt few things from my brother.'

* * *

Loki could honestly say the dinner was pleasant.

Food was above average, waiters were professional enough to keep their eyes off Darcy's cleavage and thanks to Miss Lewis' witty comments Odinson managed to forget about his latest problem. Two more letters came, one of them advising him to check the blood types among family members.

As if he didn't do it long time ago. His father was A, his mother was B and he was their son with non – falsified AB blood type. He even retook the tests two months ago when the first letter came. It was more of ensuring himself back then, but now… He found a way to dismiss all possible doubt and slander. As he said before to his brother – ha was a patient man, but waiting for DNA tests' results was slowly getting on his nerves. It seemed that only Darcy's open and wonderfully normal personality could soothe his soul.

Thor on the other hand probably didn't notice any of their silent conversation because he was too busy with lookiChing at Jane Foster as if she was the eighth wonder of the world. Not without her full reciprocity.

All good things must come to an end, though.

When they were leaving the restaurant a group of four or five paparazzis almost stomp on their feet. Older Odinson immediately wanted to do something harsh and probably damaging to TNR Corp's stock, but Loki acted first. Reasonable and balanced as always.

'Come, my dear. Don't look there, flashes could be harmful to your beautiful eyes.'

He put his right arm around Darcy's waist and with calm and a bit condescending smile, led her towards his car. Slightly less composed Thor followed, alongside with nervous Jane. Doctor Foster was the last person ever to feel comfortable in the spotlight. It was also her debut as paparazzis target.

'_Well, at least Mother will be happy._' thought Loki '_And she will be more thrilled instead of surprised when Darcy comes to the party._'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.**

**I sincerely apologize for the delay but I spent longer than expected in the annoying company of fever and laryngitis due to which the only thing I was able to write was my last will. And when I returned among the living, real life… well, you probably know the rest.**

On the Friday of the party Darcy came to work deeply regretting that she agreed to Thor's plea.

She always got to the office by public transport, both cheaper and more convenient in her case. Due to that and maybe due to a very pleasant lunch the day before, she totally forgot about the new circumstances.

She was soooo furious with herself.

No sane person would commute with a medium – sized suitcase, an evening dress on a hanger wrapped in protective fabric, a handbag and an iPod. The morning was hell and she thought about taking a cab far too late, so it was either carrying on and suffering or getting ridiculously late. She chose the former. Maybe she was a masochist, who knew.

Darcy was fuming over first, very sweet cup of coffee, when her superior came in.

Lovely and normally princess – like Doctor Foster had red cheeks, small droplets of sweat on her hairline and hands almost dragging on the floor. Plus, her suitcase was bigger than her secretary's.

Miss Lewis temporarily forgot about her own suffering and tried to help Jane. Which was not so easy, because handbag's belt got entangled with suitcase's handle and Doctor's scarf, someone lost her balance, someone else wasn't quick enough or maybe it was just great misfortune of not being born as an octopus… After few moments of rather futile attempts on the floor, women looked at each other.

And started laughing, loudly, almost maniacally.

'Isn't this a perfectly bad morning?' Doctor Foster wiped tears from her face.

'Did you forget to pack something important?'

'No, I don't think so.'

'So it's not. Even if Thor comes in now he will probably think you are adorably helpless and will be carrying you on his strong, masculine shoulders all day long.'

'For a very reasonable person you are surprisingly big sucker for any hint of romance.'

'What can I say, my life is so mundane I have to settle with glimpses of yours.'

'Look who's talking. Remind me, where do you eat lunch today? Four – star French or posh Italian?'

'Secret VIP room on 28th floor. I'm Loki's nude table of the day.'

'Too much information, Darcy! And don't look at me like that, I am not able to stand up when I'm giggling like a moron.'

'Maybe I could be of assistance?' manly voice came from door leading to the staircase 'Miss Foster. Darcy.'

'Mr. Odinson.' Jane almost managed to compose herself.

'I was going to go with "sweet pea" but "Loki" sounds better at this hour.'

'It does, doesn't it. Allow me to… Miss Foster, that was completely uncalled for. My shin is not a target for your heels. No Darcy, don't doooo… Oh, bollocks.'

Thanks to some uncoordinated actions of both women who were really trying to be useful, Head of Legal got involved in their little modern art installation. Which could be surprisingly lasting if Loki wasn't more flexible than he seemed.

After few minutes and sorting up the mess, Darcy offered the brave rescuer a cup of their finest coffee.

'I would really love to spend some time in your charming company and the beverage has something irresistible in it but unfortunately I must decline. Thor and I have few important matters to attend and there is nothing I resent more than postponing our departure time. Which, by the way, was the original reason of my visit here. On behalf of myself and my brother I would like to inform you that we are leaving at 5 p.m. sharp and from what I saw before we will definitely come and help with transporting your belongings.'

After Loki left Darcy thought she had never had such a long day before her.

* * *

Miss Lewis had a strong suspicion that the future CEO of TNR Corp. could provide more than one car and it could have been definitely more spacious than cute two – seater standing in the underground garage. Because not even Jane, almost in love and not interested in such trivial matters as transportation, was flabbergasted.

'Sooo… Darcy, you don't mind going with Loki?' Thor looked both sheepish and stubbornly desperate.

'She's too well – behaved to tell you that, brother. Even if she indeed minded travelling along myself.'

Older Odinson probably didn't registered what his sibling implied. He just smiled widely and utterly happily and opened the door for Jane.

'We see each other at home. Have a nice ride!'

After putting Darcy's suitcase in the trunk and securing the dress on the hanger, Loki copied his brother with very regal:

'Miss Lewis.'

'Mr. Odinson.' she thought briefly about curtseying but wanted to get out from the scene of crime as soon as possible. People from other departments were starting to appear between the cars. Gossip mill didn't need any new input on their behalf.

'I hope you don't feel too offended by Thor's clumsy scheme. Frankly, I prefer it that way. After spending half a day on ignoring constant praise of one and only Doctor Foster I believed I deserve a break. You won't torture me in similar manner, will you?'

'I am far too original for that. What about a short introduction to wonderful world of tasers?'

'Does this mean you like to play rough, my dear?' Thanks to red light on the crossroads Loki could take his time in looking at Darcy. And for the first time she understood the truth in expression 'burning gaze'. This particular one was greenish – greyish – blue and from the first and quick appraisal – it could provide electric light for at least one small town.

'That one we can discuss later, when our safety is not on the line. I wasn't speaking figuratively. See, that little baby is always by my side in case someone bigger and scarier tries to make me feel uncomfortable.' She waited for another stop to demonstrate said weapon from the confines of her purse.

'I will bear in mind to be at my best. Say, Darcy… Would it be possible for you to consider a small favour to me? There is this man, he is going to be present at my parents' house. He suffers from a grave case of verbal diarrhea combined with ego so big it should have its own social security number. Oh, maybe it does. Aforementioned person, not to mention other people, will probably benefit from small and harmless demonstration of your taser skills.'

'I'll think about it. But if he sues me, you will swear to defend me. And maybe provide a safeplace, on a tropical island where no one can find me.'

* * *

'You call that a house?' Darcy was not even trying to hide her surprise.

'Technically my parents prefer to use the word "mansion", but I'm good with "home".

'Homes don't have musical – size front steps. Or private pools. Or a fountain in the middle of the lawn. Or… is this a real rose garden?'

Loki laughed lightly.

'Indeed it is. Mother's pride and equivalent of third child. And I believe she is eagerly waiting to show you both around. Probably while talking about her finest specimens, she will make a profound evaluation of her two possible daughters in law.'

'No offence, but it's just so sudden...' Darcy tried to make an impersonation of victorian, on - the - verge - of - fainting lady.

'Do that again, your breasts looked more than enticingly.'

'At least one of us had some fun. Do I have any say in the matter of my marital status?'

Loki parked, turned off the engine and moved to open passenger's door.

'Forgive me, it was uncalled for. Just a touch of my beloved mother's way of taking part in her sons' lives. Be prepared and… just be yourself. Then again don't, because in that case you will get yourself in the middle of live performance of "Matchmaker, Matchmaker".'

'Now you tell me. I had left the tapdancing shoes in other trunk.'

That went well.

Odinson was ready to quietly thank all known to him deities for his companion's spirit. She was going to need a lot of that.

Sound of another car was getting louder.

'Come.' He managed to take both suitcases, Darcy's dress and probably his own suit, leaving for Miss Lewis just her handbag to carry. 'I shall present you to my parents.'

She shivered, first time in years.

'Is fainting an option?'

'Only if you can live with me ruining your lovely evening outfit. Not catching you is not an option.'

A car with Thor and Jane passed them slowly. A bit pale Doctor Foster gave her assistant quick 'thumbs up'.

At the top of the wide steps of creamy marble, Loki's parents were standing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.**

**Oh goody, a review! Thank you, Rose :)  
**

Darcy knew exactly how the CEO looked like. She even once got the great privilege of shaking hands with him. But meeting Mr. Odinson in the mansion while being Loki's plus one / Jane's chaperone was something totally different. In comparison with that, 'say hello to Mummy O.' was a piece of cake.

'Mother, Father, may I present you Miss Darcy Lewis, Doctor Foster's secretary and my friend.'

This time she didn't have time to think. She just curtsied. It was hard not to after Loki's Buckingham – palace – style speech.

'Miss Lewis, nice to see you outside the office.' Older man gave her small but genuine smile. Hurrah for court manners.

'Thank you, Sir. And thank you for inviting me.' After a short but not unpleasant handshake she moved her attention to the lady of the house.

'It's a pleasure to meet you in person.'

Darcy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Mother probably has the article already framed and labeled.' Loki's happy facial expression was in a huge contrast to his grim voice. Ah, yes. The paparazzi incident. They had their fair share of strange looks in the office the following day.

'Son, don't try my patience today.'

'Of course. I shall leave it to the most insufferable person under the northern chemosphere, including my kindergarten teacher.'

'Your gift for compliments is unparalleled.' Darcy's words were met with Mrs. Odinson's warm smile and her husband's totally serious face, though some small traces of amusement in his eyes could've been spotted.

'Well, my dear, if there is a woman under the sun able handling Loki it's probably you. Please call me Frigga.'

Thor's thunder – like laughter was in younger Odinson's opinion the perfect opportunity to take their leave.

'Darling, let me show you to your room. I am deceptively strong, but the luggage is getting disturbing. And not to mention we won't fit on these very steps due to Thor's ability of occupying all available space.'

* * *

Darcy unpacked in record time. After quick inspection of the surroundings, discovering and making use of the small bathroom behind something resembling solid and immovable element of the wall, dressing up and choosing the attire for the evening, she decided to check on her boss. When she was closing the door she realized that she didn't have the faintest idea were Jane's room was. Thankfully, before she could do something inappropriate like checking all possibilities presented by this corridor, she almost bumped into broad back of her hopefully future CEO. His sibling was in front of Thor and from the looks of it, brothers were having a heated discussion. Darcy moved a bit to get a better view.

'…no, out of the question.'

Thor looked like he was about to start throwing a fit and Loki… well, like a very stubborn four – year – old facing an equally strong – headed nanny.

'Ah, Darcy to the rescue. Please support me and tell Mr. McBiceps here that the shirt is as good as gone.' Aforementioned article of clothing was presented with great emphasis on two – inch hole in the middle of the right sleeve.

'That is an ex – shirt, Sir.' Miss Lewis made her best to sound British, though the accent was just less American. Monty Python reference was clear and understood.

'That's called a conspiracy, you two. Look, it's just one relatively small tear. I still can wear the shirt for some time and change it before dinner.'

'Provided you don't move. Or breathe. Or… You get the picture. Face it, you're well above the average in the muscles department, so let's forget about this lovely but ruined piece of garment.'

'I have been telling him the same for the last five minutes.'

'And I've been… Jane, you look astonishing, as always.'

Doctor Foster was peeking from the door opposite to Darcy's. At least one mystery of the day was solved.

'Thank you, Thor.' She blushed charmingly. 'I was wondering if we still have time to have a stroll in the garden before preparing for dinner?'

'Why of course. I'm sure that mother will be thrilled to show you two around. And my brother will have enough time to make himself presentable. Even if it means calling his tailor.' Loki was the first one to give a detailed answer.

Older Odinson didn't look convinced, nonetheless he withdrew with quick apology and solemn promise to be back ASAP.

'You know' Darcy spoke as soon as they were walking downstairs 'your brother never struck me as a person who is having his clothes sewn. On the other hand, I would be willing to bet that you almost never buy ready – made ones. I guess it comes with being rich and important.'

Loki giggled. Behind his back Jane was making attempts on scolding her PA without using any sound.

'Interesting observation though I can assure you that you're not entirely right. I like having my clothes tailored but I rarely have problems with finding something suitable in shops. Thor has been having his jackets and especially shirts tailor – made because it was impossible to find among regular menswear a sleeve big enough to accommodate his biceps.' He changed his way of speaking to sound more British than the Queen 'It's not a mistake to assume that he made his tailor a very rich man.'

Both women laughed, but it was cut when they came through dining room's French window and saw the garden.

'Wow. I mean… Wow.' Darcy was almost speechless for a moment which was paradoxically saying more than a thousand words 'And how do you call this piece of art? Our humble smallest lawn?'

'Actually I prefer the name "Afternoon Garden" because it's the most beautiful in that time of day.' Frigga stood up from the chair 'Can I accompany you to other pleasant places?'

'By all means, Mrs. Odinson. Frigga.' Doctor Foster's voice sounded a bit shaky, but it could be just the lack of her favourite coffee since two o'clock.

'I am sorry to disturb you, Ma'am' a man with dashing blonde hair and beard very similar to Thor's was standing in the French window 'but one of the guests has just arrived.'

'Thank you, Fandral. Please inform my husband…'

'Already did, Ma'am.' He bowed, demonstrating full respect for his employer.

'I'm afraid the garden tour would have to be postponed. Would you like to join me at the front door?'

'Of course.'

* * *

'It's been too long, Clint.' Mrs. Odinson gave a small peck on the man's cheek.

'Ma'am, I would like nothing better than to come here every week for a chat but you know… Business, training, life's running and I have to keep up.'

'You're making a marvelous job. Let me introduce you. Clint Barton, my sons' friend since elementary school, Doctor Jane Foster, Head of R&D and Miss Darcy Lewis, her PA.'

'Nice to meet you, Mr. Barton. Thor told me a lot about you.' Jane shook his hand smiling.

'I hope not too much. And it's Clint, Doctor Foster.' He smiled back.

'Only if it's Jane, Clint.'

'Please to meet you.' From the first look Darcy felt she could like the new guy. And not only because he had almost as cut arms as Thor.

'I assure you, Ma'am, the pleasure's all mine. Please call me by my first name.' Clint's shiny eyes got even brighter and this boyish charm… Definitely pleasant exterior. Miss Lewis truly hoped the interior was equally easy – going.

'Same here, Clint.'

'Darcy. Rather original name…' Barton apparently wanted to get acquainted better even before settling in, but Loki decided to break his silence.

'Yes, Barton, very original, so don't overuse it. All rights reserved.' It was hard to determine who was more surprised – Frigga, the object of Odinson's sudden possessiveness or the man who spoke the words himself.

'My, Loki, are we getting jealous? Even if the lady is spoken for I did no harm. Just paying my respects.'

'Remember about it when I beat you up in the evening. Ten respects for every lost poker game.' Darcy felt slightly better. So it was just mocking between two old friends and not a prelude to odd cockfight over a person of her own.

'The last time, if my memory serves me well, you were out of the game after twenty minutes flat and…' Clint's grin was getting wider and wider.

'Boys, stop bothering the girls or take it inside.' Frigga's voice was calm but with monarch – like authority 'I see our next guest approaching, perhaps his behavior would be less testosterone – infected…'

'Wouldn't count on it.' Darcy heard Loki's mumbling over motorcycle's noise 'Rogers may not suffer from our weaknesses but he can be very painful in his own, one and only way.'

Apparently Frigga had god – like hearing, because when the vehicle disappeared in the garage, she lightly smacked her son's back of the head. Surprisingly, Loki accepted his punishment with the humility Darcy never suspected him to have.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.**

**Yay, another review! Thanks, Chuuulip.**

'Ma'am. Sir.' The new guest bowed his head when shaking hands with Mrs. and Mr. Odinson and then stood at attention.

The slowly setting sun made his hair resemble honey, blue eyes looked like two deep lakes in the wilderness and muscular figure in typical, boy – next – door clothes were the perfect embodiment of every mother and grandmother son – in – law / grandson – in – law dream come true.

In Darcy's opinion, the only thing missing was a flag flapping in the wind. Or maybe a nice set of white sails, if the Eye Candy agreed to some facial hair.

'Steve!' Thor laughed happily 'Long time no see, soldier.'

'Same here, point brake.' He returned the welcoming hug with brotherly enthusiasm.

'Would you mind presenting me these two lovely ladies?'

Miss Lewis felt a strange chill on the spine, making her think about snowy winter and lots of ice, as blue as Steve's eyes.

'Ladies, let me introduce to you Captain Steven Rogers, now at rest. This dazzling beauty is Jane, Doctor Jane Foster to be precise. The best Head of R&D we've had in years. And that is Darcy Lewis, her PA, spirited, charming and potentially deadly if you get on the wrong side of her taser.'

After handshakes, reassuringly firm but not indelicate, Rogers turn to Barton, still standing at the top of stairs.

'Hawk.'

'Cap.'

Two short words, two nods. Darcy found it difficult to assess if the men were really good buddies or very fierce enemies. Quiet weekend in the countryside was slowly changing into some odd game of hide, seek and guess.

'Gentlemen, let's get inside. Fandral will collect the luggage and show you to your rooms.' Odin led everybody back to the house. Palace. Mansion. Miss Lewis had hard time fighting with persisting urge to giggle. The whole situation was just so surreal.

Even Clint and Steve, politely declining Fandral's even more polite offer to relieve them of their burdens.

'A word, my dear.' Loki whispered into Darcy's ear, making her jump a little.

'Yes, my prince?'

'Save that one for the dinner, my fair maiden.' Odinson took her hand and instead of going into the cool hall like the rest of their party, they went far to the right 'How on Earth did Thor know about your taser? You made me believe it wasn't a common knowledge. That we had something special between the two of us and only because of that I was privy to your electrocuting secret.'

If Darcy didn't see Loki's face in that very moment she would probably think that everybody in the estate went bananas. With chocolate icing on the top. But hearing his totally serious and a bit wounded voice and having a perfect view of his merry – with – a – hint – of – mischief eyes and a broad smile, she decided to play along. And make a confession.

'You remember the time when I told you that Thor insisted on calling him by his first name just when we met?'

'Indeed I do. You were wearing such an inviting green dress and it was the day when we ate in "Horns".'

'What an excellent memory. So on the day when I met your brother he was in Jane's office. I didn't know it was him back then, and even if I knew he was standing in front of her desk and back to the door. Giving a live performance of his version of something called blindshnipe? I got scared.'

'Bilgesnipe. A creature from a myth. I know what you mean. He used to make this one man show when we were children. Trying to scare me and not succeeding after I turned three and a half.'

'Huh. Anyways, there he was, making really strange sounds and pretending to eat my boss alive and I had my faithful taser in the bag. He freaked me out so it was pretty obvious what I did… I don't know who shrieked louder: Jane when he fell head first on her desk or me, when she told me who I knocked unconscious… I forbid you to laugh. Like this instant.'

'Sorry.' Loki wiped a tear of joy from his left cheek 'But try to understand me. My big, strong brother falling from the hand of petite woman and her antifreak weapon. There isn't a recording, is there?'

'There isn't. Luckily, because in other case somebody might have blackmailed me. Anyways, Thor was more than fair both towards me and this incident. He even praised my loyalty to Jane and promptness to protect her against everything, including creepy men. After a mutual agreement on not using aforementioned taser against him for as long as he behaves and not sacking me quicker than I could spell Meow – Meow, your brother made me use his name. Because, as he put it, the probability of tasing one's ass over the Bifrost and back can only get smaller if the said person is on first name terms with me. End story.'

'I didn't think it was possible, but I'm starting to think my Mother was right. We're a match made in heaven.'

* * *

Odinsons and their guests were on the patio next to the 'Afternoon Garden' when Fandral announced the next arrival and his party.

'Mr. Anthony Stark, Miss Virginia Potts and Doctor Bruce Banner.'

All men stood up. Darcy and Jane followed immediately after seeing Frigga standing next to her husband.

'Don't want to patronize you, my good man, but most people know my as Tony, not Anthony, for crying out loud. And Pepper instead of Virginia. Even the girl who makes the payroll had to check twice what name she was supposed to write in.' Tony Stark managed to tell that quickly but without blabbering, hide his sunglasses in the jacket's top pocket, procure a dazzling smile and make a totally easy – going air – everything in less than sixty seconds. Unforgettable first impression.

'Mr. Stark, it's nice to see you again.'

'Mr. Odinson, thank you for inviting us. Mrs. Odinson.' Darcy was surprised that Tony Stark was one of the very few men who could be borderline self – assured and able to avoid being condescending.

'I would like to present to you my fiancée, Pepper Potts, and my most trusted coworker, Doctor Banner.'

After long though quite pleasant portion of nice – to – meet – yous and handshakes Darcy found her back almost on Loki's slim but strong chest. Thor was making attempts on science jokes with a little help from Jane. Bruce Banner was trying to become invisible at least until Mrs. Odinson engaged him into conversation. Apparently, both of them shared the same cup of tea – horticulture. Barton was keeping close to older Odinson and his father, though from time to time he was glimpsing towards Darcy and Loki. If anybody asked, Miss Lewis was betting on long – term strategy of vexing poker opponent well before other players thought about shuffling the cards.

Light touches on her shoulder and Loki's sudden suggestion to go upstairs and prepare for dinner were proving the battle plan worked.

Merry laughter and vivid small talk was interrupted by Fandral's subsequent appearance.

'Thank you, I will manage by my own.' A woman this time, in cornflower blue summer dress and complexion which would made Snow White envious.

Not to mention Darcy, who suddenly felt like Cinderella's ugliest sister.

Well, judging from Jane's face, the quantity of not pretty Cinderella's siblings was growing fast, maybe even sweet and no – nonsense Pepper… No. Alas, she seemed to have some other issues with the newcomer.

'So we are finally all here. I trust your journey was not too fatiguing.' Mr. Odinson was giving all the attention a good host should show to a female, probably single, guest. 'Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may not know yet about the third, equally important partner of our future negotiations. Miss…'

Steve was paying his all, undivided attention to the scene. Clint suddenly appeared to be tense, but Darcy dismissed that thought, scolding her own overactive imagination. Odinsons plus Jane were politely waiting for their turn to greet, Banner was exchanging strange looks with Pepper and Tony…

'You don't have to introduce her. Or maybe you should, I don't know what name she's using right now. Once more Natalie Rushman? Something new and unexpected, let's say Nelly Smith? Something new and expected, though I sincerely warn you that Mata Hari would be definitely over the top.'

'Natasha Romanoff.' The woman calmly put a strand of red hair behind her right ear.

'That got me. Nothing more shocking than using your own name. Are we to assume that due to that you're playing fair and square? I would need more convincing than just "I swear", Miss Agent.' In contrary to Darcy's concerns, Stark's voice was getting less angry and more mocking by the minute. 'Be advised, gentlemen, you have to be very careful with fiery ladies working as secretaries or PAs. They are all dangerous specimens and either practice industrial espionage or are wingless angels and you marry them. It's up to you to distinguish and decide.'

For a moment nobody wanted to be the first one to comment.

'The dinner will be served in forty – five minutes.' Frigga broke the silence, unabashed by Stark's monologue.

'Frankly speaking, I seem to develop soft spot for brunettes.' Thor spoke almost in the same time as his mother.

After few polite giggles, people started slowly to head towards their rooms.

'My brother and I may be like day and night.' Murmured Loki, keeping it for Darcy's ears only 'Though we certainly share fondness towards the women with darker hair.'

'Keep talking like that and I'll consider helping you cheating during that poker game. Consequences of tasing Stark be hanged.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.**

**And by the way – seeing so many people reading this (at least according to my traffic stats) is very pleasant. Before publishing here my only readers were my Mum and few friends, so the increase is astonishing. Thank you all!**

The first, not so formal dinner, went smoothly. Almost. Accept one awkward moment of silence.

The person responsible for setting the table managed to find the best equilibrium between the rules of who should go where and who shouldn't remain in whose close proximity under any circumstances.

Stark was putting ninety percent of his wit into entertaining Mrs. Odinson on his left, nine percent on teasing Loki by being charming towards Darcy (on his right) and one meager percent on making Steve miserable. As always, he was more successful than anybody else in his position would ever be. In the same time he was doing his best to ignore the fact that Natasha was sitting opposite pretending the whole 'espionage' episode had never happened. How he managed to find time for sending Pepper passionate looks and small kisses, was beyond Darcy's imagination.

In Miss Lewis' opinion the most difficult person for placing was Doctor Banner, though it was also solved flawlessly. He had the second brilliant scientist on his left, gardening soul mate on his right and Pepper opposite.

Clint had to be on better than good terms with Thor because his attempts of flirting with Jane only made Odinson smile wider instead of sending him into possessive mode. On the other hand, Pepper was dealing with Barton's innocent advances with grace which should ensure Stark that his claim on charming Miss Potts was not endangered. Some of Tony's comments were solid proof that he was one hundred percent trusting and equally ready to respond to any potential threats. Oh joy.

Scary Mr. Odinson the CEO became the perfect host, making sure that everybody at the table felt welcomed, especially Pepper and Natasha, sitting on his two sides.

Loki overcame his awkward muteness from before and was able to chitchat with Darcy simultaneously with exchanging warm looks with her when he was certain almost nobody was watching. Not to mention, he was giving witty input into the discussion between the other dinner participants.

The question which provoked change from the previous topic came from Natasha.

'No offence meant for present company, but I have been curious… why were you named after deities of Norse mythology?'

Mr. Odinson smiled to his wife before answering.

'We are both of Norwegian and Icelandic descent, not to mention additions from many other nations and it is a long lasting family tradition. When Thor was born he caught doctor's finger so strong that the nurse was afraid he will break it. Loki had so much spirit and this special mischief look from the very beginning, making the choices pretty obvious. Not to mention our names, a solid proof of our dear parents' strong belief we were meant for greatness.'

Everybody laughed.

'And you, Natasha? Would you share with us the story behind your name?' Loki asked politely.

'Not much of a story. My family has some distant relationship with the last tzar of Russia. My great – great grandparents managed to escape to Paris before somebody decided they are blue blooded enough to be killed immediately. Before world war II their descendants were already American citizens, though we never forgot about the past. Every single of my relatives is taught to speak English, Russian and French practically from the moment they are born. It doesn't harm when you try to do business all over the world.'

'Indeed. Though I have to admit my generation modified some of family traditions. When we were given the citizenship, we decided to keep the surname Odinson in honor of my great grandfather, the first one to run a small company. And shamefully, while my wife and I speak some Norwegian, Loki was the only one to master both Norwegian and Icelandic.'

Darcy gave younger Odinson an impressed look.

'Anything else you're keeping to yourself?'

'As the matter of fact, there is one thing which was becoming almost an obsession.' Loki's eyes quickly slid over Miss Lewis cleavage 'Why your parents named you after mildly interesting though unquestionably male character of one of Jane Austen's novels?'

'Mainly because of that.' She shrugged her shoulders, a little bit embarrassed that everybody at the table were suddenly giving her their whole, undivided attention 'My mum is a huge fan of Jane Austen, my dad agreed on the nineteenth century input but he wanted it to be something very original. They reached a consensus on Mr. Dark and Secretive But Nicer That He Seems and that's that. End of story.'

'A good one, Darcy.' Stark took her hand with unexpected friendliness 'It's also very similar to mine, however my mum opted for one of Christian saints and dad spent few days in local library looking for something suitable for a hopefully genius boy. He found Saint Anthony, patron saint of finding things. Which I try to do the best I can.'

'I would rather put my money on your parents to have some Austen inspiration, Jane.' Miss Lewis had a strange suspicion that Steve spoke mainly to prevent Tony from explaining origins of his middle name.

'Yes and no. All women from my mother's side of the family had names beginning with "J". Joanna, Janet, Josephine, Jacqueline, Jasmine, Jean, Jessica, Jennifer, Jemima and so on. I admit I always felt lucky to land with Jane like Jane Austen instead of Jeroma – my cousin still insist on calling her Jerri.'

'It seems we have developed our own version of twenty questions.' Thor was positively blooming with joy 'Care to tell us about yours, Bruce?'

The scientist started to play with his napkin before he looked at Odinson.

'I'd love to tell you that my parents were inspired by Bruce Lee but it was my father's younger brother who they thought about. And I can honestly say that there couldn't be a better godfather than my uncle Brucey.'

'Steve?'

'I can't say much about my parents' intentions but I remember my dad telling me once that I was spared the cruel fate of being named Roger Rogers, as my paternal gramps believed to be witty.'

'Better than Major Major Major, Cap.' Teased Clint 'And to end this quasi historical festival, Pepper, your turn.'

'Funny, I was going to give you that honor.' Miss Potts was pretending to be more gullible than a five year old playing her first card game with older sibling 'I don't have much details, but my name can have something to do with the fact that my parents met in Virginia. Clint, we are listening.'

'Pops used to say it on my every birthday that when I was born my hair was almost white and a midwife suggested Clint – meaning "fair". Or maybe it was just her husband's name.'

'That was quite interesting. I didn't know that there still were so many devoted Jane Austen fans.' Stark looked pointedly to Thor 'But I'm sure you could cope with that, no matter if you deal with Miss Bingley or leaving pleasant stories aside, Jane Eyre. On the second thought, between you, Odinson brothers, I would sooner imagine Loki in big, scary house with dreadful secrets and crazy Missus stacked somewhere far away.'

Younger Odinson laughed sincerely.

'Are you sure you are not related to our high school drama teacher? She had always put me as Morley in "Christmas Carol" even though I strongly expressed my preference to play Bob Cratchit. It would be epic. And as for Rochester – definitely no. I tend to settle things in civilized manner and unlike some people, I have never been burdened with love of emotionally unstable person.'

And that was the moment of awkward silence. And of a slight shift in the atmosphere. Like someone provoked chills on someone else's spine.

After few seconds everything was back to normal.

The dinner lasted for another hour or so before guests decided to head to their rooms. Stark was very thankful for placing his party in the guest house.

'Another occasion to do some stargazing with my lovely fiancée.'


End file.
